parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 5: It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin).
Here is part five of The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in It's Only Snow for the US) (Alec Baldwin) * Casey Jr as Thomas * Toyland Express as Edward * Rustee Rails as Henry * Harry Hogwarts as James * Jebidiah as Toby * Emelius Brown as Sir Topham Hatt * Montana as Gordon * Tootle as Percy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Duck * Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose (from Dumbo) as Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice * Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Flora's Tramcar (from TTTE) as Themselves (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (from TTTE) as Himself (The Man With the Bootlace (cameo) * Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Mrs. Kyndley * Ned Flanders as Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Penelope Pitstop (from Penelope Pitstop) as Dowager Hatt * Nancy as Herself (cameo) * Willson (from Chuggington) as Salty (deleted scene) Transcript * Narrator: It's winter time on the Island of Fantasyland. It's very cold, but the engines don't mind. They love this time of year when the stations look jolly in their decorations. There is plenty of work with passengers and parcels to be delivered no matter what the weather. (the engines are working hard, bringing freight and passenger trains to from and every station and every place they go) * Toyland Express: Driver says there's more snow on the way. * Narrator: Said Toyland Express. * Harry Hogwarts: We'll soon be wearing our snowploughs. * Narrator: Said Harry Hogwarts. * Rustee Rails: You'll enjoy that, won't you, Casey Junior? * Narrator: Teased Rustee Rails. * Casey Junior: (annoyed) You know I won't. * Narrator: Said Casey Junior. * Casey Junior: (annoyed) I don't like my snowplough. (puffs away, taking his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) * Narrator: Sure enough that night, the wind blew and the snow fell heavily. The next morning, Emelius Browne arrived. He told the engines they would have snowploughs fitted. * Emelius Browne: And you are to collect a special from Ponyville Station. It's needed for the village feast on Jebidiah's branch line. * Narrator: Casey was excited about his special, but not about his snowplough. * Casey Junior: (confused) Please, sir. My plough is awkward and uncomfortable. Do I have to wear it? * Emelius Browne: Everyone has to wear a snowplough. * Narrator: Said Sir Mickey. The fitters, Thomas Bandicoot, and Emily Bandicoot all helped with Casey's snowplough. (the fitters, Thomas Bandicoot, and Emily Bandicoot all help to fit Casey Jr's snowplough back on, only for it to fall and hit Casey's cowcatcher, causing a worried Casey to shut his eyes and scream in pain) * Casey Junior: (with his eyes) Ouch! * Thomas Bandicoot: Whoops! (laughs) We'll have to try that again. * Narrator: Laughed his driver. * Casey Junior: (annnoyed) Big horrid awkward thing. * Narrator: Casey grumbled. He was much happier when he arrived at Ponyville Station and saw his special. It was a beautiful christmas tree. (Casey, with his snowplough fitted on, collects a Christmas tree on his flatbed with a caboose coupled behind) * Toyland Express: The tree will have lights and stand in the middle of the village. * Narrator: Said Toyland Express. * Toyland Express: Make sure you get it to Jebidiah safely. * Casey Junior: I will. (puffs to Oakdale station to meet Jebidiah, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and some boxcars and a caboose) * Narrator: Said Casey. Casey arrived at Oakdale and Jebidiah was very happy to see him. * Jebidiah: The villagers will be delighted with this tree. * Narrator: Jebidiah said. * Jebidiah: I'm glad you had your snowplough. I can't clear the snowdrifts by myself. (the two engines set off together) * Narrator: Casey couldn't see there was a huge rock buried under the snow. Suddenly, his snowplough hit the rock. (a sly Casey can't see a huge rock buried under the snow until he is shocked when his snowplough breaks off) * Casey Junior: (horiffied) Bouncing buffers! * Narrator: Exclamied Casey. * Casey Junior: (shocked) My plough is broken! * Emily Bandicoot: Oh no! Look out! * Narrator: His train crew tried to stop but the broken plough hit the water tower. (Casey shuts his eyes until there is a large crash, that breaks Casey's snowplough into tiny pieces) * Casey Junior: (surprised) Cinders and ashes! * Narrator: Exclaimed Casey. * Thomas Bandicoot: We can't go any further. * Narrator: Said Casey's driver. * Emily Bandicoot: And there's no one to help us. * Casey Junior (worried): But the villagers need their tree. * Narrator: Said Casey. * Casey Junior: (sad) Let me try again, (pleased) I'm sure I can make it. * Narrator: It wasn't easy without a snowplough. But Casey was determined. He pushed and he pushed and he pushed. Casey was trying as hard as he could, but there was just one snowdrift after another. Finally, Casey and Jebidiah were pulling into the village station. (Casey starts off again, but with his snowplough, he and Jebidiah continue to pound onward and enter Dinsford station with everyone cheering with delight) Casey whistled and the villagers cheered when they saw their beautiful tree. * Villagers: Hooray! * Narrator: They said. * Villagers: Hooray! * Narrator: The next day, Emelius Browne sent for Casey. (Casey arrives, looking broken-hearted) Casey was worried. What would Emelius Browne say about his broken snowplough? But Emelius Browne wasn't cross, he was very pleased. * Emelius Browne: The villagers had a wonderful feast. * Narrator: He said. * Emelius Browne: You were very brave to take on that snow without a plough. * Casey Junior: (chuckling) Thank you, Sir. * Narrator: Said Casey. * Emelius Browne: As you know... * Narrator: Continued Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: ...there are no spare snowploughs. So, you'll just have to do without yours for a while. * Casey Junior: (pleased) Oh, thank you, sir. * Narrator: Grinned Casey. Category:Julian Bernardino